1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniaturized games for simulating the playing of soccer and more particularly pertains to playing a soccer game on a miniaturized board with a miniaturized ball, players and pallet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing games of skill and chance for recreation and entertainment and competition are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,851 discloses a table soccer or football game structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,303 discloses a soccer table with goal and penalty opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,073 discloses a table soccer or football game structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,892 discloses a table soccer or fuseball game playing ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,137 discloses a table soccer game bumper structure.
In this respect, the miniaturized game for simulating the playing of soccer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a soccer game on a miniaturized board with a miniaturized ball, players and pallet.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved miniaturized game for simulating the playing of soccer which can be used for playing a soccer game on a miniaturized board with a miniaturized ball, players and pallet. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.